Aprendendo a dizer amor
by Dani Potter
Summary: Um dia belíssimo não é sempre sinal de perfeição. Numa reviravolta do tempo, de humores e de brigas, Gina Weasley vai aprender que nem tudo que pode parecer ruim é a verdade. [DG]


**Aprendendo a dizer Amor...**

**Por Dani Potter**

O sol nascia lentamente atrás dos vastos campos se pronunciando a anunciar um dia belíssimo, bonito e onde tudo parece querer dar certo. As flores, árvores e animas acordavam com o nascer do dia. Calmamente cada um exercendo seu papel para esperar o mais tardar onde tudo poderia tornar-se agitado. Ou não. Nada é certo nessa vida.

No quarto do sexto ano os dosséis permaneciam todos fechados e suas ocupantes dormindo a sono solto. Os únicos sons que podia se ouvir era o 'reclamar' da cama quando elas se viravam ou da natureza lá fora. Raios solares já penetravam fortemente dentro do quarto, iluminando e deixando seus rastros de vida.

Numa pequena cama ao lado da janela, uma jovem ruiva se espreguiçou como uma gata manhosa, os cabelos cor de fogo e extremamente lisos se destacando na fronha amarela clara de seu travesseiro. Virou-se de lado, abriu o dossel e pôs os pés para fora da cama calçando suas pantufas de ursinhos. Poderia parecer idiota usar ainda aquele tipo de acessório – mesmo sendo usado nos pés e longe do 'social' – mas ela realmente gostava dos seus pequenos ursinhos fofos, macios e quentinhos. Não se desfazia deles por nada.

Pôs seu robe branco e aproximou-se da janela, os raios de sol ferindo seus olhos, pois, não estava acostumada. Protegeu-os com as mãos. Foi aí que viu o belíssimo episódio que circundava lá fora.

Pequenas e coloridas borboletas voavam próximas à janela. Faziam círculos mágicos, danças naturais de seus instintos. Frágeis e delicadas elas tinham o poder de hipnotizar com um pequeno bater de suas delicadas asas. Fossem pretas, brancas, coloridas, manchadas ou camufláveis, elas tinham domínio sobre Gina. O poder de fazê-la se perder mais do que nunca, entrando na inconsciência do entendimento da vida natural. Achava magnífico.

Sorriu e espreguiçou-se mais uma vez, precisava se agilizar para tomar café. Pegou sua roupa no malão, a toalha e seu creme especial para o cabelo e entrou no banheiro. Era hora de acordar para um belíssimo dia.

Exatamente uma hora depois Gina descia as escadas para o salão comunal onde já havia algumas pessoas lendo jornais ou simplesmente conversando. O tempo parecia mudar a cada instante mais, o sol outrora forte agora estava querendo sumir entre nuvens carregadas que apareciam repentinamente. Uma ventania forte estava começando. Suspirou. Preferia o sol e suas borboletas, não a chuva e um vento avassalador.

Cumprimentou alguns colegas já acordados e saiu pela porta do retrato em direção ao salão principal. Um delicioso café a esperava.

Caminhava lentamente com os dedos pressionando a barra da saia e a capa esvoaçando atrás de si. Seu destino inicial parecia querer mudar, dar uma volta no pátio, parar na biblioteca para ler um bom livro, mas não ia fazê-lo. O café antes de tudo, apesar de sua fome ter se esvaído.

Adentrou no salão principal e vasculhou os olhos por todo o aposento. Poucas pessoas se dispunham nas mesas pelo adiantado do horário, mas _ele_ já estava lá. Típico de sonserino previsível. Bem, previsível a ela, ao menos.

Encarou-os por alguns segundos e o percebeu levantar o olhar para si. Sorriu e o viu lançar-lhe um olhar que parecia frio, mas ela sabia que não. Por trás de seu olhar possuía um brilho atípico de frieza e era assim que ele a tratava na frente dos outros com uma frieza camuflada. Balançou a cabeça e seguiu para a mesa da grifinória. Sentou de frente para a mesa da sonserina, mas especialmente na frente de Draco.

Olhou para o seu prato com ovos e mexeu-os com o garfo, não sentia o mínimo apetite que a assolara mais cedo. Contra a vontade forçou-se a comer o mínimo que conseguisse. Perdeu-se em pensamentos.

Um tempo depois sentiu olhares incômodos sobre si e acordou de seus devaneios. Risadas fizeram-se presentes quando ela os olhou e suspirou escorregando na cadeira.

- Que ótimo! Nós também adoramos a sua presença, Gina! – resmungou Rony.

- Cale a boca. Será que já não chega a sua capacidade de me irritar 24 horas por dia nas férias também vai querer controlar o meu humor?

- Você deveria saber que é muito desligada! Eu estou tentando te proteger!

- Proteger? _Proteger_, Ronald Weasley? Eu não sou uma criança! – escarneceu, a face alva completamente vermelha.

- Gina, Rony...- começou Hermione. – Sentem-se, por favor. – pediu, a voz baixa e controlada.

Somente naquele momento Gina percebeu-se de pé e uma vergonha acometeu-lhe por inteira. Estava pagando um mico, mais uma vez e novamente pelo mesmo motivo: Ronald Weasley.

Espiando furtivamente para a mesa da sonserina ela divisou um sorriso sarcástico no rosto do Draco e teve ímpetos de mandá-lo engolir toda aquela graça a seco! Petulantemente ele zombava dela mais do que ela já estava sendo zombada. Sentou-se com um baque e de braços cruzados. O olhar de Hermione pesava sobre si.

Concentrou seus olhos cor de chocolate nos da morena e percebeu que neles não havia repreensão ou decepção, era pura preocupação. Abriu a boca para dizer que estava tudo bem quando um imenso barulho despertou-a de seus pensamentos. Apenas por reflexo a ruiva se levantou e contornou a mesa da grifinória em direção ao barulho. Dois alunos estavam brigando ao que parecia. Esticou-se por cima das cabeças e viu um reflexo loiro platinado rolar pelo piso frio do salão. _Draco_

Infiltrando-se pelas brechas por entre os alunos ela alcançou o espaço no qual eles brigavam. Olhou de Draco, que estava com a respiração rasa e olhos apertados em fúria, para Zabine, com cara de espanto e em posição de defesa. Um berro saiu de seus lábios e ela se precipitou para o meio de ambos enquanto Draco levantava a varinha berrando um encantamento. Gina caiu no chão, desmaiada.

hr

Sua cabeça girava e tudo estava parcialmente preto enquanto tentava se levantar vagarosamente. Lembrava-se de estar tentando impedir a briga quando algo a atingiu, um feitiço provavelmente. Como será que Draco estava?

Vozes berravam furiosamente e ela as reconheceu como sendo de seu irmão e de seu namorado. _Típico._ Firmou-se sentada no chão e levou a mão até a parte de trás de sua cabeça enquanto os olhava discutir.

- Você feriu minha irmã!

- Weasley, isso era para acertar Zabine seu bocó de duas patas, _pense._ – desdenhou Draco e Harry segurou Rony para que ele não avançasse no loiro.

- IMBECIL! – berrou, a face vermelha da cor dos cabelos. – Você e sua família desgraçada...Seguidores das trevas...

Gina observou o recuo que Draco fez ao mesmo tempo em que apertava os punhos. Estava tentando se controlar, a ruiva mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto apoiava uma mão no chão para se levantar.

- Sempre se fingindo de bonzinho, de não comensal...Qual é a sua? Está querendo enganar a quem, _Mini-Comensal_? Eu poderia saber? Ah! Como seria divertido tirar sarro com a cara dela. – Rony desdenhou enquanto sorria prazerosamente. Irritar Malfoy era seu esporte favorito.

Draco recuou mais uma vez, a face embranquecendo enquanto seus olhos acinzentados se espremiam.

- Obviamente ela é uma piranha daquelas _bem_ vagabundas...

Rony não teve tempo de raciocinar sobre o que o havia enchido em cheio no rosto quando começou a sua fala, mas segundos depois os reflexos prateados e mão branca e pesada acertava seu rosto insistentemente.

Já de pé Gina moveu-se até Draco o agarrando pelos ombros e exercendo sua maior força para tirá-lo dali enquanto sussurrava discretamente um pedido para ele soltar seu irmão. A contra gosto o loiro o fez, pondo-se de pé e passando as mãos pelos cabelos finos e lisos. Bufava e arfava intensamente.

_Raivoso. _Era assim que Draco estava, completamente raivoso. Rony ofendera sua família e a ela e ele não deixava barato. Principalmente porque quem falara era Rony. E Malfoy odiava Rony com todas as forças da face da terra.

- Mas o que é isso! – a voz da professora Mcgonagall fez-se ouvir enquanto se aproximava de Rony atirado no chão, a mão na boca por onde escorria um filete de sangue e ladeado por Harry e Mione. Gina suspirou e a professora voltou-se para ela enquanto Dumbledore e Snape se aproximavam.

- Francamente Srta Weasley! Meter-se no meio de uma briga de varinhas. Onde a Srta. estava com a cabeça?

- Com certeza num lugar _bem_ mais interessante do que onde está agora...- provocou Malfoy e a professora lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Professora, me desculpe, eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim. – mentiu e sentiu-se estúpida. Tudo para não admitir que namorava Malfoy?

- Ok, a Srta não vai levar detenção, mas menos 10 pontos serão tirados da grifinória pela sua imprudência. – completou enérgica e virou-se para Rony. – Ora, mas o Sr. perdeu todos os sentidos ao provocar o Sr. Malfoy? Sinceramente, detenção e menos 20 pontos para a grifinória. – Rony soltou um muxoxo alto e ela restringiu-se a levantar a mão em sinal de que ele deveria parar.

Draco soltou uma risadinha cínica e Gina cruzou os braços e virou-se para ele. Se os gestos e olhares falassem ela estaria sendo exatamente clara: _"Cale a Boca"._ Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufou enquanto Snape dava um passo a frente e punha as mãos em seus ombros largos. Gina observou-os e soube que _algo mais_ existia de confidencial ali. Perguntaria a Malfoy o que era.

- Sr. Malfoy – Snape tinha um sorriso plácido no rosto. – O que o senhor tem na cabeça de bater no Sr. Weasley?

Gina crispou os lábios e apertou os olhos, irritada ao extremo com aquele professor. _"Cínico, estúpido, idiota. Você é quem queria poder ter feito isso."_, pensou.

- Você sabe professor, ele estava ofendendo a minha família...

- Oh, me poupem desse showzinho particular! – escarneceu Gina enquanto pegava sua mochila e saía do salão. Ainda ouviu Snape berrar "Menos dez pontos para Grifinória" e Mcgonagall readmiti-los.

_"Maldito dia. Tudo tem de dar errado?"._

A passos largos a pequena ruiva desceu as escadas principais do saguão para o pátio num rompante impensado. Odiava aquelas idiotices que seu irmão e Draco estavam fazendo. Além de não haver sentindo, ainda existia Snape para completar a chatice do dia.

Parou em frente a uma grande árvore perto do lago e atirou-se com um baque surdo no chão. Esticou as pernas, encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore e deixou-se fechar os olhos por alguns segundos.

hr

_Seus passos eram cada vez mais lentos, sua voz estava presa na garganta seca pelo choro e as lágrimas trilhavam marcas pela face alva e cheia de sardas de Virgínia Weasley. Deixou-se entrar em um pequeno e deserto corredor sem notar. _

_Encostou-se na parede e escorregou até o chão, a saia de pregas subindo e deixando suas pernas mais a mostra, os sapatos gastados riscando o chão e as mãos sobre o rosto contendo o choro. Respirou com dificuldade e levantou-se lentamente para prosseguir seu caminho até uma sala deserta. Não seria interessante topar com um professor naquele estado em que se encontrava._

_No final do corredor uma pequena e aconchegante sala estava deserta. A passos silenciosos a ruiva adentrou no aposento e sentou-se numa grande poltrona de couro preto em frente a janela. Abraçando-se e completamente encolhida ela deixou as lágrimas rolarem soltas pela sua face._

_Passos rápidos e pesados anunciaram pessoas passando pelo corredor e Gina torceu para que nenhum deles resolvesse entrar naquela sala. Contrariando todos os seus pedidos a porta se abriu e fechou-se rapidamente enquanto alguém corria até a poltrona onde ela se encontrava._

_Um par de mãos fortes e alvas a agarrou pelos ombros e grudou seu corpo no dela. O coração de Gina batia a mil por hora e ela encarou um par de olhos cinzas antes de ser beijada intensamente por aquele garoto que ela ainda não conseguira reconhecer._

_Segundos depois de ser beijada e jogada displicentemente sobre a poltrona escondendo seus rostos, apenas suas pernas para fora do sofá duplo a porta foi aberta em rompantes. Ela podia ouvi-los sussurrar alguma coisa, parecia que procuravam por Malfoy...Mas por que estavam ali?_

_- Nos desculpem, nós achávamos que Draco Malfoy estava aqui. – desculpou-se uma voz conhecida que Gina reconheceu como a de Harry._

_- Vocês não viram Malfoy? – fez-se ouvir a voz de Hermione e Draco levantou apenas a mão direita para indicar que não._

_- Merda. – xingou Rony enquanto a porta se fechava novamente deixando-os sozinhos e se beijando no sofá._

_O corpo forte que se instalara por cima do seu foi removendo-se lentamente e Gina abriu os olhos encarando a face risonha e sarcástica a sua frente. **Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.** Esfregou os olhos firmemente enquanto sentava-se ereta na cadeira e o encarava._

_- O que você pensa que estava fazendo? – berrou com ele. _

_Não fazia sentido nada do que acontecera. Malfoy entrando correndo na sala, a agarrando pelos ombros, a beijando daquele jeito, mentindo para Harry, Rony e Hermione. Era...Inconcebível?_

_- Salvando a minha pele. – respondeu prontamente, a voz arrastada de sempre. Porém ele a analisou melhor e sorriu sarcasticamente. – E acho que salvando a sua também..._

_- Seu! – berrou enquanto avançava para cima dele. – Salvar minha vida? Oh, me poupe seu estúpido de carteirinha, eu estou muito bem, para o seu estúpido respeito._

_Ele riu. Uma gargalhada mesclando frieza e divertimento enquanto a segurava pelos ombros e olhava para seu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas secas e inchado pelas horas seguidas de choro. Gina sentiu um arrepio forte percorrê-la enquanto ele descia as mãos pelos seus braços desnudos e alcançava suas mãos. Ele deveria parar de tocá-la e olhá-la._

_Sua respiração estava ficando entrecortada, seus dedos estavam congelando de tão tensos, seus membros não reagiam e Draco exalava um cheiro inebriante de canela e alecrim que a faziam bambear incrivelmente. E ele estava tão perto._

_- Talvez...- ele começou enquanto soltava suas mãos. – Eu esteja enganado, mas você não me parecia nada bem, Weasley. _

_Ela abriu a boca para retrucar enquanto ele encaminhava-se para a porta, mas ele sobrepôs sua voz a dela._

_- Porém, nunca se esqueça desse momento brilhante aqui. Não é todo dia que você tem a honra de beijar um Malfoy. Aliás, uma honra que só acontecerá uma vez na vida no seu caso. – desdenhou enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si._

_Gina__ bufou e atirou-se no sofá de braços cruzados. Ele era um maldito cretino, mas ainda assim ela não acreditava que aquela fosse a primeira e última vez em que isso fosse acontecer._

_- Mas é claro é a última, Virgínia Weasley! – brigou consigo mesma em voz alta._

hr

Gina remexeu-se desconfortável e vozes foram se aproximando. Pareciam ser de um sonho distante, mas estavam claras demais para isso. Procurando abrir os olhos e sentar-se melhor ela visualizou os donos das vozes e pode ouvi-las claramente.

- Malfoy, olhe lá, não é a irmã do Weasley?

- Sim...

- Nós vamos até lá? – a voz de Zabine fez-se presente e Malfoy virou-se para ele, a expressão dura.

- É claro que nós vamos! Infernizar Weasleys é ótimo!

Uma expressão de estranhamento passou pelo rosto de Gina enquanto ela se levantava calmamente, limpando a sua roupa repleta de folhas. Apertou os olhos para visualizar melhor a face de Draco enquanto seus cabelos voavam conforme o vento e cruzava os braços. O time de quadribol da sonserina cheirava a encrenca.

- Weasley, Weasley...a situação está tão ruim que você agora dorme nos pátios do colégio? – desdenhou Malfoy e o time da sonserina riu.

- Patético. – comentou Pansy e Gina virou-se para ela.

-_Patético?_ – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sabia brincar de ironia, afinal aprendera com o melhor. Seu sorriso se aumentou ao lembrar-se disso. – Eu não acho que seja tão patético assim.

- Eu esqueci que você nasceu num cesto, isto é melhor...

- É aí que você se engana. Eu nasci num local com amor. Você sabe o que é amor, Parkinson? – ela riu da própria piada. – Não, eu tenho certeza que não. Você não poderia existir maior ironia do que falar do que não se sabe e entenda, eu não gostaria de ter de compartilhar com você o prazer de ser essa pessoa.

- Merlin, você é completamente brega e careta. – comentou uma outra jogadora do time e Gina gargalhou alto enquanto virava-se para Draco, os olhos brilhando em fúria.

- Vocês não conhecem seus _amigos?_ – todos levantaram as sobrancelhas sem entender e Draco comprimiu a mandíbula. Ele estava entendendo tudo, e extremamente bem. – Deveriam conhecer antes de me chamar de careta. – sentenciou e pegou sua mochila caminhando de volta a escola.

Os passos eram abafados pela grama fofa e ela sentia a adrenalina correr pelo seu corpo. O vento parecia que a levaria junto consigo a qualquer instante de tão forte e as nuvens eram cada vez mais densas, escuras e em maior quantidade.

- Merda – praguejou e sentiu seu braço ser puxado por alguém. Deu de cara com Draco e sua expressão não era _nada_ fácil.

- Você enlouqueceu, Virgínia? – ele murmurou para que só ela ouvisse e os olhos de ambos queimaram enquanto se estreitavam se encarando firmemente.

- Não, você está invertendo nossos papéis por aqui. Quem enlouqueceu foi você. – ela sussurrou de volta enquanto ele apertava a força com que pressionava seu braço. – Talvez você devesse se preocupar mais com o que seus amiguinhos vão pensar e começar a me ofender, _novamente._- a voz dela continha mágoa, mas era firme.

- Você sabe porque eu faço isso...

- Porque você é o babaca mais idiota que existe! Céus, me explique porque eu ainda estou com você! – ela balançou a cabeça incrédula. As palavras em tons baixos, apenas um para o outro.

- Você me ama, Gina e eu não sou um babaca idiota. – ele sorriu e ela não relaxou apesar da parcela de sinceridade posta naquele sorriso.

- Prepotente desgraçado. Pare com isso, eu estou lhe avisando.

- Eu tenho coisas mais importante a fazer. – respondeu azedo, ambos estavam se irritando e ela puxou seu braço as mãos dele.

- Claro, tudo é mais importante do que _isso._

- _Isso?_

- Isso! – ela berrou e abriu os braços e sua capa balançou ainda mais com a ajuda do vento. –_O seu treino de quadribol!_

- Exatamente. – ele tinha os braços escorados na vassoura e a prepotência estampada em todo seu conteúdo.

- Pois então, faça bom proveito desse seu treino de quadribol! – vociferou, ele elevou uma sobrancelha, debochado. Ela se irritou mais ainda. – E eu espero que com essa ventania infernal que você caia dessa sua maldita vassoura e fique desacordado por uns mil anos! Passar mal, Malfoy! – disse e deu as costas, os cabelos lisos e cor de fogo voando intensamente, o sangue borbulhando em suas veias.

Malfoy gargalhou. – Tenha um _bom_ dia você também! – gritou para ela ao longe, mas sabia que ela não poderia ouvi-lo, principalmente com uma ventania daquelas. Virou-se para o time, a vassoura firme em mãos. – Vamos jogar?

- O que ela tanto estava incomodando você?

- Goyle, faça algo pro seu bem, não pense. Ela é uma Weasley, o que mais ia querer de mim se não me azucrinar?

O brutamontes riu e montou na vassoura dando impulso para subir aos ares, os outros jogadores o imitaram. Draco olhou para eles e novamente para a porta do castelo por onde ela havia de ter entrado e sorriu. A enfezadinha Weasley tinha gênio forte. Montou na vassoura e deu um impulso, subindo aos céus.

hr

Já era praticamente final de tarde e o vento se intensificara ainda mais, não havia uma alma viva nos pátios e terrenos do colégio. Se houvesse corria o risco de ser levado pelo vento como as plumas e folhas que passavam de minuto em minuto batendo na janela da sala comunal.

Gina suspirou e baixou o livro que lia para o colo enquanto um raio cortava os céus e um trovão forte o seguia. Ela estava pensando em Draco. Será que ele estava bem? Ficara pensando na sua praga desde que suas emoções haviam realmente se esfriado, ele poderia se machucar sério. Fechou os olhos e escorou a cabeça na poltrona.

Risadas e conversas foram se intensificando enquanto o retrato da mulher gorda era aberto e um grupo de alunos do sétimo ano adentrava na sala comunal e se aproximava de Gina.

Eles se distribuíram entre as poltronas restantes e suspirando, alegres. Gina os encarou e fechou o livro em seu colo, um pequeno baque ecoou.

- O que houve?

- Você não soube, Gina? – indagou Dino Thomas e ela negou com a cabeça. – Malfoy está na enfermaria.

Os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se e seu corpo gelou.

- O que aconteceu? – procurou indagar sem preocupação evidente.

- O babaca estava treinando quadribol nesse tempo. – respondeu Rony e riu. – E mais babaca ainda deixou-se acertar por um balaço e cair de uma altura considerável sendo levado pelo vento.

- Eu pagava para ver a cara dele. – riu Harry e Hermione lhe deu um olhar de repreensão. – Me desculpe, mas o Malfoy mereceu o que teve.

- Não digo que ele seja maravilhoso, _não gosto dele._ – enfatizou. – Mas rir da desgraça alheia é errado de qualquer maneira.

- Corta essa, Mione. – resmungou Rony. – ele bem que mereceu.

A cabeça de Gina girava imensamente. Draco estava ferido e exatamente da maneira que ela praguejara. Uma sensação de culpa a acometeu e ela levantou-se num pulo, saindo da sala comunal sem dar satisfação para ninguém.

_"Preciso ver Draco",_ pensou enquanto ultrapassava os corredores frios encolhendo-se sobre a capa.

hr

A enfermaria se encontrava silenciosa e sobre uma penumbra intensa devido a escuridão daquele fim de tarde graças ao intenso vento e a chuva que estava sendo anunciada.

Gina caminhou lentamente e não avistou Madame Promfey._"Melhor assim",_ concluiu em pensamento enquanto avançava pelos leitos dos enfermos. Todos estavam vazios exceto um no canto extremo da enfermaria.

Abrindo a pequena cortina que envolvia o leito ela pode enxergar Draco perfeitamente. Ele parecia mais pálido do que normalmente, a boca fechada e avermelhada e um curativo pequeno curativo na testa onde provavelmente batera. Mordeu o lábio, apreensiva.

Meia hora depois Gina ainda estava ali, ao lado de Draco e segurando sua mão. A chuva já caía em pesados e grossos pingos e trovões e raios eram cada vez mais freqüentes unidos ao vento avassalador que atingia as janelas e as fazia balançar intensamente uma contra a outra. Gina bocejou, cansada.

Malfoy movimentou-se languidamente enquanto abria os olhos e Gina se levantou aproximando-se mais dele. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos antes de levantar sua mão direita e acariciar a face dela, sorrindo amuadamente, a pose sonserina ainda em si.

- Eu caí...

- Estupidamente! – ela bradou e ele riu, meio dolorido. – Não era para levar a sério a minha praga.

- Hum...Eu achei que seria interessante...- respondeu zombeteiro.

- Interessante se você quisesse me matar do coração. Pois bem, eu acho que você quer! – ela repreendeu e ele não evitou o sorriso sarcástico. – Merlin, você está bem?

- Eu estou ótimo. – respondeu antes de adicionar – Talvez eu esteja um pouco melhor agora...

- Eu fiquei aflita! Eu roguei essa praga! – começou, a face preocupada.

- Virgínia! – ele sobrepôs sua voz a dela. Ela o olhou atentamente. – Cale a boca e me beije. – sentenciou antes de por a mão atrás do pescoço dela e trazê-la para si.

O beijo era forte, inebriante e avassalador. As mãos de Gina acariciavam os cabelos platinados enquanto ele segurava seu pescoço fazendo círculos com os dedos. Correntes elétricas passando por ambos. Era tão bom, mas ela separou-se dele, uma expressão pensativa.

- Por que você brigou com Zabine hoje pela manhã? – indagou, curiosa e ele lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Não foi por nada de mais...

- Você não duelou com ele por _nada..._

- Ele é um idiota...- resmungou. – Estava falando coisas sobre você...- novamente um resmungo, a voz baixa. – Eu _tinha _de brigar com ele.

Ela riu brevemente e ele emburrou virando para o lado. Aproximando-se dele com calma ela pôs as mãos em cada lado do rosto fino do loiro e sorriu enquanto encostava seu nariz no dele.

- Seu _bobo._ – ela fechou os olhos – Eu amo você, Draco.

Um silêncio instalou-se no local logo após a pequena declaração de Gina. Apenas as respirações e o barulho de vento e chuva prorrompendo-se cada vez mais. Um suspiro de Draco fez Gina querer afastar-se, mas ele reteu sua face próxima a dele, os narizes ainda encostados.

- Eu _não sou_ bobo...- ela podia ver a expressão carrancuda dele mesmo de olhos fechados. – Mas eu realmente gosto de você...- comentou num sussurro antes de tomar os lábios de Gina com os seus.

A ruiva sorriu em meio ao beijo e sentiu-se realizada. Ele não dissera especificamente, mas ele era Draco Malfoy e ele estava admitindo que gostava dela.

Tudo parecia brilhante e belo como a arte das borboletas no início da manhã naquele final de tarde. Ela não poderia reclamar do quanto estava feliz. Separaram-se do beijo e ela deitou-se na maca ao lado dele, a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Nada mais era necessário.

**hr**

**N/A.: **_Olá! Essa fic foi feita para o desafio D/G do fórum Alianças Três Vassouras, e,sem querer me achar pelo amor dos deus, ganhou primeiro lugar. Particularmente eu não achei a fic a maravilha do ano, mas eu gostei dela sim! ;) Eu gostaria de saber, sinceramente, o que vcs acham, então deixem reviews, sim? Por favor?! Bjinhos._


End file.
